When the lightning strikes
by PsychoBravoDeltaEcho
Summary: This book takes place when Nick and Judy are only 12 years old. After Nick ran from the bombardment of Zootopia he meets Judy Hopps and becomes best friend. But as his relationship with Judy grows, the failed state the bombed Zootopia start to attack other towns. With Nick and Judy survive or will the enemy will take over Zootopia. Nick x Judy
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is how Nick Wilde's day started. Around 4:30 am Wednesday he was suddenly awoken to his Mom grabbing at his arm violently and pulling out of his bed. Nick, still half asleep, muttered to his mom, " What's happening?" His mom frantically started packing his backpack with clothes. "Tamara has sent MiG's to Bomb our area." She said panicking. Nick was only 12 years old, but he knew that Tamara was a Failed city and hated Zootopia for a very long time, but know they were dropping bombs on innocent civilian towns.

He was still taking all the info in as his mom grabbed him and ran out of the house across the street and into the underground subway terminals the sound of MiG's engine roaring over head. Nick saw the train in the terminal. His mom stopped and let go of Nick. She squated down to look at her son. "Listen very carefully Nick, You will take this train to the first town, you will then stay there until I come and get you. Do not tell anyone about were you came from and that you are alone." Nicks mom said looking at Nick in his green eyes. "But mom, what if the trains are shut down after this bombing? What if... What if your killed?" Nick said worried. His mom took of her necklace. Nick has seen that necklace so many times. It was a bullet from the M-12 that his dad shoot in the Zootopia Army.

It had a silver case and the top was originally was made of lead, was made of pure copper. "This is my promise that I will come back for you." His mom said putting on the necklace for Nick. Nick threw his arms around his mom embracing his mom. "I Love you Nick. I will come back for you." She said hugging him. "Now run." Nick nodded at got on the train right as the doors closed. Nick turned around to see his mom waving. He slowly waved back as the train pulled out of the station. Nick sighed in both relief and in fear. He was now going to have to survive on his own. He slide to the metal ground of the train. He quickly glaced to the HUD of the train to see it say.

 _20 mile till bunny-burrow._

Nick said quietly to himself, "now the real challenge starts."

 **end of chapter 1**

 **Authors note.**

 **hello, I am a brand new writer and I have just started so please don't make fun of me.**

 **This story take place around 2001. And it is suppose to be like what Russia is doing to Syria (No offence to Russian readers)**

 **Also M-12 is a sniper rifle the US military use. And HUD stands for Heads Up Display**

 **Finally, I will try to write often, but with school and everything I will be righting on Saturday a lot of the time**

 **So until than, See ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

Nick was about to fall asleep when he felt the train start to come to a stop. He looked out of the window of the train to see a sigh that read:

 **WELCOME TO BUNNY BURROW POPULATION -**

Nick didn't quite see that the Population was, but he was sure it was a lot because it was, well, bunny's. Nick stood up and walked to the door that was his size (There was more than one size) His mind was full off thoughts like: Why did this have to happen to me? or, What if My mom was killed after the bomb. That was the thought he wished he didn't think. He quickly shook that thought out of his mind as the train door opened. The station in Bunny burrow was glowing with beams of light the sun was just starting the peek over the mountains. Nick started to walk to down the dirt road. He passed by food booths owned by family's in the town. He suddenly started felling hungry. It had been two hours since he had boarded the train that took him to Bunny Burrow. He had to eat something before his stomach really started hurting.

The bad thing is that he had no money. He didn't think about grabbing some money when his mom helped him pack up. He stopped in front of a stand that read: The Hopps family farm. Nick suddenly had a idea that if his mom was there she would yell at him. Nick walked up to the booth. There was no one there, Nick quickly grabbed the bread and took a quick bite. The bread was so sweet.

But before Nick could take another bite out of the bread, there standing behind the counter was a gray, middle aged rabbit staring at him.

"H-hi" Nick said felling a jolt of shock come over him.

The bunny looked at him with a hint of confusion. "Your going to need to pay for that." She said with a slow grin.

"Umm... I don't have any money. But can I do something for you to pay you back?" Nick asked.

"Sound fair, I want you to go find my daughter, he name is Judy. She has gray fur, violet eyes, she's wearing a blue polo shirt and black pant. She also has black fur on the tips of her ears." The bunny said,

Nick nodded and smiled.

"don't worry. I find her before sun down." Nick said and ran off

"This is going to drive me crazy." He said to himself.

* * *

 **Okay sorry for the hold up but I had a lot to do and School is starting to be a pain.**

 **Anyway if you have any ideas about the next chapter please comment.**

 **Any way good bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start I would like to say sorry of the last few chapters have felt rushed. My school work has been driving me crazy and my laptop would suddenly update without warning and delete everything I wrote.  
For the next few chapters I will try and make them more long. But because of that it will take some time.**

 **But enough of that, CHAPTER 2**

* * *

CHAPTER III

Nick didn't know what to do after he walked by the, what he though, the 30th gray bunny. To him all the bunny's looked the same.

It was driving him crazy. He had promised the shop keeper that he would have her daughter before sun down. But he wasn't sure if it would be in any time his century.

It was 12:40 something when he promised to find this "Judy". It was now 4:50, he had now 2 hr to find the bunny before he would have to look for the bunny in the dark.

Nick kept trying to listen to the conversations when a group of young bunny's walked by. Nick also kept looking the young bunny who were gray but it was always the black tips of the ear's that would prove him wrong.

After another 10 minutes of walking he finally sat down on a bench to get some rest. Nick didn't know were to look next. He had walked around the town twice and still hadn't seen a trace of this bunny. Nick was about to get up and start walking when a group of younger bunny walked by saying:

"did ya here about Judy hopps?" the other replied, "Ya, that fox Gideon Gray grabbed her and 2 of her friend and took them to the forest to talk there money."

The second Nick heard that he sprinted as fast as he could to the west. He knew it could take 10 minute but he had to help this bunny as fast as he could.

* * *

5:00 pm

Nick jogged through the lush green forest he keep listening for the sound of paw steps or hear some talking. But sadly all he could hear was the sound of his paw step's and the huffing of his breath.

After a little more running he finally stopped to lean over and take a breather.

Suddenly the second he did the heard the sound of a female yelling. Nick quickly forgot about talking a rest and ran to the sound.

When Nick got there he was surprised to see that he was on top of a gorge and that the bunny and fox were at the bottom. The first thing Nick did was kneel down next to a big rock so he could hear what they were saying.

"What the heck are you doing Gideon! I already told you We don't have any money! Me, Emma, and David!

Nick than realized something about he bunny. She had black fur on the tip's of her ears.

Nick tried to step closer to see if his eyes wasn't playing tricks. Big mistake.

Nick lost his balance and tumbled down the gorge.

Nick landed to close at that. He opened his eyes to see the bunny (who he things the name was Judy) looking at him with her violet eyes.

"Uhh, HI." Nick said trying to smile. "Uhh... hello." Judy said giving him a look."

"Who the freak are you." Gideon asked. Nick got to his paw's in a flash. "Just a messenger." Nick said.

"And what's would be your message." Gideon snarled unsheathing his claws.

"It is... RUN!" Nick yelled.

Judy didn't need to ask. Nick, Judy, and her 2 friend mad a break for it. Gideon didn't move. He just stared.

* * *

When Nick Judy the the 2 other friend go back to the town the sun was just touching the mountain. "I really hope that fox doesn't come and kill us." Nick said gasping for air. "Ya double that." Judy agreed. "Now to the really question: who are you. really." Judy said looking at nick in his eyes. "I am Nick Wilde, and I came looking for you because I struck a deal with you mom to find you before sun set." Nick explained.

Judy nodded. " Good thing it wasn't my dad. He HATES foxes." Judy said. Nick shivered at the thought of her dad. "But don't worry. I don't hate foxes." the Female bunny said with a smile. There was that a long awkward silence.

"Well I should probably get going. Nice meeting you. Nick." Judy said as she turned and ran.

Nick quickly found a tree that he could sleep under.

"Wow, that Bunny... Judy is so cute." Nick thought blushing.

But he pushed that thought out of his head. His eye lids grew heavy so he let darkness take him as he slowly fell asleep.

Sadly the last sound he heard was the sound of thunder.

* * *

 **Well that's it.**

 **I hope you like and review.**


End file.
